Wild hearts can't be broken
by Amaryah
Summary: [Traduc] AU – se déroule après que Kuroro ai été capturé par Kurapika – Et si Kuroro avait été capable de renverser la situation ? Kurapika va-t-il devenir un membre de la Brigade ? shonen-ai, KuroXKura.


Titre original : Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken

Traduction du titre: Les cœurs sauvages ne peuvent pas être brisés (ça fait beaucoup mieux en anglais)

Auteur original : lynlyn

Traducteur : Amaranth

Warnings : Le principal couple est Kurapika / Kuroro (slash, yaoi, relation entre deux hommes) et si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas! Shonen-ai plutôt léger. Ce chapitre se passe juste après que Kuroro est était attrapé par Kurapika à l'hôtel (léger spoilers tome 12)

Résumé : Pakunoda pense à quoi faire quand leur chef est capturé par l'assassin à la chaîne – mais un appel téléphonique providentiel lui empêche d'avoir à prendre des mesures drastiques. Kuroro, d'un autre côté, doit prendre une décision très difficile.

Rating : PG-13 pour thèmes adultes, quelques jurons et un peu de violence

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part la traduction

WILD HEARTS CAN'T BE BROKEN

Chapitre 1 – Impressions

"Paku?"

Les images arrivent, brutes et désordonnées, fondant sur elle à une vitesse quasi-inconcevable, mais elle les voit toutes, comprenant la situation avec une clarté dérangeante. Elle ignora les appels de ses compagnons, se concentrant, à la place, seulement sur les mémoires de celui qui avait laissé la feuille de papier à l'air inoffensif enroulée autour du sinistre couteau.

Une forme humaine bondissant de derrière le comptoir de réception de l'hôtel, main s'élançant en avant pour lancer les chaînes de nen autour de leur cible… Yeux rouges… Kusari? Le type à la chaîne… Un visage déterminé et triomphant, le visage de celui qu'ils avaient surnommé "L'assassin à la chaîne"… uniforme…? L'ennemi était habillé comme une réceptionniste! Ingénieux de sa part, vraiment… Ils n'avaient pas été capable de prévoir ça; ils avaient été complètement pris par surprise.

Et maintenant leur chef allait payer pour leur folie.

Le message griffonné à la hâte sur la feuille de papier était simple – bref et direct.

"Dis leur et je le tue."

Et Pakunoda n'avait aucun doute qu'il le ferait, si elle révélait les mémoires de leurs prisonniers au reste du groupe. L'image de l'assassin à la chaîne qui en ressortait était impressionnante, effrayante à son pire. Pour parler simplement, c'était un ennemi mortel, rapide, déterminé, rusé et adaptable. Il avait réussi ce qui était supposé être impossible: capturer le chef de la puissante Brigade Fantôme dans le laps de temps qu'il fallait à une personne pour cligner des yeux. Même dans ce cas là, le chef aurait dû avoir plus qu'assez de temps pour éviter l'attaque. Alors pourquoi…

Bien sûr. Cette soudaine coupure de courant. Les moments de confusion et d'indécision en résultant était tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que la diminution de concentration de leur chef lui fasse baisser sa garde pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes, infinitésimales, mais c'était assez. Même les microsecondes comptaient dans une situation où la vie était en jeu. Qu'ils n'aient eu aucun avertissement de quoi que se soit ne rendait le problème que plus déconcertant. Les principales et plus urgentes pensées qu'elle avait tiré des enfants étaient "coupure de courant" et "à 7 heures", pas suffisantes pour déterminer que la cible cette fois était le chef. C'était maintenant d'une évidence flagrante que le bruyant et colérique homme au téléphone portable était un complice de l'assassin à la chaîne. C'était lui qui avait passé l'information sur quand agir à leurs prisonniers; et les enfants, répondant admirablement, les avaient tellement distrait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarqué l'enlèvement de leur chef jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle avait un bras brisé et plusieurs dents déchaussées, tandis que Machi avait probablement plus que quelques cotes brisées. Ils auraient eu de graves blessures si ils n'avaient été des combattants aguerris, et des vétérans quand à l'utilisation du nen. Quoique, à moins que leurs blessures ne les aient gêné ils auraient été obligé de décider de poursuivre l 'assassin.

Toute la chose était brillante, extrêmement bien planifié pour un plan mis en place suite à une remarque, probablement à la seconde où le chef avait mentionné le nom de l'hôtel quand ils avaient en premier attrapé les enfants dans la rue il y avait 15 minutes. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi les otages n'en savaient pas beaucoup sur le plan.

Mais pourquoi n'avait elle pas été capable de saisir même une pensée sur l'identité de l'assassin à la chaîne quand elle avait sondé leurs mémoires, la première fois qu'ils avaient été capturé? Ils le connaissaient manifestement… Etait ce parce qu'il avait gardé ses capacités secrètes?

Un autre point pour l'assassin, alors. Il n'avait pas révélé ses cartes à beaucoup de gens, pas même à ses amis. C'était la marque d'un stratégiste froid et calculateur.

Ce qui signifiait que la note n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère. L'assassin avait pris la peine de gaspiller de précieuses secondes à lancer le couteau vers eux, risquant d'être découvert et poursuivit. Un de ses compagnons s'appelait Senritsu, il avait une ouie accrue, une ouie si fine que cette personne pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de personnes étant à des mètres de distance, et capter leurs émotions à travers les subtils changements dans les battements de cœurs.

/ Si je parle, ce Senritsu sera capable de détecter les changements dans mes battements de cœurs, de savoir que je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il a dit… et il tuera le chef, sans se soucier du fait qu'il mettra ses amis en plus grand danger… /

Mais… il doit attacher de l'importance à ses amis. Personne n'a un cœur aussi froid … Les enfants sont aussi des otages précieux. Il y aura une chance de sauver le chef, mais seulement si on joue nos cartes bien.

Mais comment? Oh, Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire?

"Paku."

Devait-elle le dire? Devait-elle – pouvait-elle – risquer la vie du chef?

"PAKU!"

"Huh?"

"A partir de maintenant tu ne parles plus, compris? Si tu ne peux pas, alors ne le fais pas." Dit Nobunaga d'un ton bourru.

Pakunoda acquiesça. Les autres avaient apparemment remarqué sa tension (délibération), et avaient compris instantanément. Mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire…

"Machi, concentre toi. Ne les laisse pas partir. On ne peut pas risquer qu'ils s'échappent encore." Commanda Nobunaga, se tournant vers l'autre membre blessé de leur groupe, qui avait encore ses bras enroulés bien fort autour du garçon aux cheveux blancs nommés Kirua. C'était le plus dangereux des deux otages… c'était celui qui s'était libéré des fils de nen de Machi, et avait brisé le bras de Pakunoda et les côtes de Machi sans effort.

Elle regarda comme Machi renouait les bras du garçon derrière son dos avec l'aide de Nobunaga. Il ne serait pas capable de s'échapper encore, avec eux tous sur leurs gardes au moindre petit signe de résistance. De plus, il ne laisserait pas son ami ici. Si il avait dû l'oser, il se serait échappé il y a longtemps, quand les lumières de l'hôtel avaient été coupées pour la première fois. Il avait eu une chance, mais il ne l'avait pas prise, sachant probablement que l'autre garçon ne pouvait pas défaire les nœuds aussi facilement que lui.

"L'assassin à la chaîne va nous contacter encore, j'en suis sûr. On doit bien veiller sur les otages, ils peuvent être le ticket dont nous avons besoin pour sauver le chef…"

Les paroles de Nobunaga la frappèrent avec la force d'un train lancé à toute vitesse. Bien sûr. Le chef était le plus important maintenant. Elle ne devait pas penser autant.

"Je préfèrerais poursuivre ce fils de pute, bien sûr, mais on ne peut pas laisser partir ces gosses. On va attendre que les autres arrivent en premier, et puis on pensera à quoi faire après. Je pense que l'assassin à la chaîne va utiliser une voiture pour s'éloigner. On peut encore le rattraper – il peut être bloqué par les embouteillages."

A la mention des autres membres de leur groupe, les incertitudes de Pakunoda revinrent en force. Elle se souvenait de quelque chose que le chef leur avait dit il y avait longtemps, quand leur groupe avait été formé au début. C'était il y a des années, mais elle se souvenait de ses paroles, elle les avaient mémorisé par cœur.

"_Notre groupe s'appelle l'araignée – Je suis la tête et vous les membres. Les membres doivent obéir à la tête, et ils doivent être loyaux en suivant le mécanisme de travail traditionnel. Mais cette règle ne s'applique pas aux situations de vie et de mort. Par exemple, si je venais à mourir, n'importe qui peut prendre ma place. Tout dépend des circonstances. Quelques fois la tête n'est pas aussi importante que le reste. Que les choses soient claires. Mes ordres passent en premier. Mais ça ne signifie pas que protéger ma vie soit une priorité. Je suis moi aussi une partie de l'araignée. Et le groupe est plus important que les individus. Ne l'oubliez jamais."_

Révéler les faiblesses de l'assassin à la chaîne, donner au groupe un énorme avantage sur leur ennemi, et perdre la vie du chef; ou rester silencieuse, suivre les ordres de l'assassin, et trahir le code du groupe?

Elle – ils allaient perdre de toute manière. Maudit soit cet assassin à la chaîne… Elle n'osait pas trahir le groupe en se soumettant aux plans que l'ennemi avait pour eux – et elle avait le sentiment que si l'assassin réussissait, il allait aller après tous les membres de la Brigade Fantôme – mais elle ne voulait pas mettre la vie du chef en danger.

/ Attend une minute… Qu'elle était la prédiction du chef? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'obtenir sa prédiction de la faculté de diseuse de bonne aventure qu'il avait volé à la fille de Nostrad/

"_Un jour d'obscurité où la lumière ne filtre qu'à peine_

_Tu seras soumise à deux choix dans ta petite pièce_

Fierté ou traîtrise sont les deux seules réponses que tu trouveras 

_Jusqu'à que les Dieux de la mort viennent te rendre visite."_

La prédiction que le chef lui avait faite… Ca n'avait aucun sens avant, mais maintenant si.

/ Les Dieux de la mort seraient ces deux enfants? Ou l'assassin à la chaîne? Est-ce trahir le chef si je parle? Dois-je rester silencieuse, ou dois-je trahir l'araignée? Et ma petite pièce serait… mon propre cerveau? …Non! Je réfléchis trop! Nous ne sommes que Samedi; ces prévisions concernent la semaine prochaine. Normalement, les véritables choix ne doivent pas avoir lieu aujourd'hui… /

Devait-elle leur dire, ou non? …Qu'est-ce que le chef ferait, si il était à ma place…?

/ Dancho… /

"Paku!" appela Machi, "Il vaut mieux que tu ne réfléchisses pas trop à choses qui ne sont pas nécessaires. Contente-toi de te taire, compris?"

Pakunoda se calma, la main agrippant le message de l'assassin tombant mollement le long de son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières de l'hôtel furent rétablies, des minutes plus tard après qu'elles aient étaient en premier coupées. Tout, autour d'eux, était illuminé d'une clarté presque aveuglante, comme cela ce passait quand on était soumis à une lumière soudaine après que nos yeux se soient adaptés à une obscurité totale.

"Phinx, viens à l'hôtel. Le chef a été capturé." Dit de venir Nobunaga aux autres membres, dans son téléphone…

Le chef… Son cœur lui faisait littéralement mal de douleur de penser à la vie sans le chef auprès d'eux.

/ On a encore besoin de toi, Dancho… J'ai besoin de toi. /

Les lumières de l'hôtel avaient chassé l'obscurité, et elles semblaient avoir exorcisé ses doutes aussi. Elle avait des raisons égoïstes, raisons qui l'empêchaient de prendre une décision qui serait bénéfique pour tout le groupe. Pakunoda aimait le chef; elle était même amoureuse de lui, mais hélas, cet amour ne lui était pas retourné.

/ Je m'en fiche. Je suis désolé, Dancho, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir. /

Elle sourit, se rappelant de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle l'admettait, leurs activités n'étaient pas légales, mais c'était ce que faisait la Brigade Fantôme. La moralité ne faisait pas partie de l'équation. C'était un mot sans signification pour les âmes solitaires, laissées pour mourir dans des terres stériles et gaspillées, parsemées de montagnes de détritus et de rejets. Sa vie, aussi bien que la vie des ses compagnons, avait commencé quand elle avait rejoint le groupe; et elle irait jusqu'en enfer et en reviendrait juste pour assurer sa survie.

/ Laisse moi être le traître, Dancho. De cette manière, au moins, personne n'aura à mourir… /

"Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas poursuivis?"

"Machi et Paku ont été blessé."

"Et alors?"

"Ce type est accompagné par des hunters professionnels. Même ces enfants se défendent plutôt bien, en matière de technique de combat."

"Et alors?"

"Lis ce message clairement! C'est la preuve que ces gosses ont de la valeur en tant qu'otages. Aussi longtemps qu'ils sont vivants, on pourra récupérer le chef."

"Et alors?"

"Si ils s'étaient échappés ont aurait perdu notre part de marché! Le bâtard qui a le chef est l'assassin à la chaîne, que même Ubogin n'a pas pu battre!"

"T'as peur?"

Pakunoda sighed inwardly. Faites confiance à Feitan et Phinx pour agacer encore plus Nobunaga. La tension entre les trois avait commencé à augmenter juste quelques secondes après que le reste du groupe soit arrivé. Elle regarda Nobunaga devenir lentement rouge, une veine palpitant visiblement sur sa tempe gauche.

"T'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit! Il y a eu une coupure de courant! Le temps que nos yeux se soient habitués au noir, le chef était parti! On n'était pas en mesure à ce moment là de bouger. Regarde la situation en face!

Feitan rit d'un ton moqueur et provocateur. Pakunoda ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi le combattant de la taille d'un enfant continuait à provoquer le frustré Nobunaga. Ils ne devraient pas faire ça… ils ne devraient pas se battre entre eux, pas quand la vie du chef était en jeu… Ah, enfer… Phinx venait juste de dépasser les limites de la patience de Nobunaga avec une réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas bien entendu, toute à ses réflexions. Le samurai était en train de palper son sabre, alors même qu'il tenait l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. Pakunoda se prépara elle-même à retenir Nobunaga, si il pensait à se lancer sur ses tourmenteurs. Une autre voix s'éleva soudainement les interrompant avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse faire quelque chose d'autre.

"De toutes façons, nous avons une autre réunion. On doit trouver une stratégie pour ça."

Pakunoda se relaxa légèrement. Shalnark, la voix toujours calme et logique, un des stratèges de leur groupe, avait parlé. Ses traits gamins en présageait autrement, mais Shalnark était un penseur à craindre, et un combattant impitoyable quand il avait besoin de l'être. Le téléphone cellulaire, d'apparence inoffensive, glissé dans sa ceinture, était un discret rappel de ce fait. Il était le meilleur pour la collecte d'informations, extrêmement bon en planification, et quand cela concernait les batailles tactiques et qu'il s'agissait de se montrer plus malin que l'ennemi, il arrivait seulement troisième derrière le chef et elle même. Quand il parlait, les autres écoutaient.

"A partir de maintenant, nous allons travailler en groupe. On va soigner les blessures de Machi et Paku en premier, puis on va commencer à traquer l'assassin à la chaîne. Paku, est-ce que tu comprends?

"Oui."

En fait, elle n'était pas d'accord. Si les choses se passaient comme elle l'avait décidé il y avait quelques minutes, elle ne suivrait pas le plan de Shalnark. Ou les plans de quelqu'un d'autre, d'ailleurs. Elle écouta à moitié les assistants de l'hôtel, qui essayaient d'apaiser les invités, puis fixa de nouveau son attention sur Shalnark, qui continuait à leur donner les grandes lignes de la stratégie à laquelle il pensait.

"Si quelqu'un découvre la voiture dans laquelle le chef a –"

Riiiiiing.

C'était son portable. Cette foutue chose devait sonner au moment le plus inopportun. Cela sonna une deuxième fois, la tonalité stridente et bruyante dans le soudain silence qui était tombé sur leur groupe.

Elle bougea lentement, sortant le téléphone de sa poche avec une aise qu'elle ne ressentait pas elle même. Elle regarda l'écran LCD brillant.

"C'est le numéro du chef," annonça-t-elle calmement, le fixant (sans lever les yeux). Puis elle leva le regard.

Le téléphone sonna encore, et elle n'y répondit pas plus. D'après les expressions sur les visages de ses compagnons, il semblait qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle le fasse non plus. Ils savaient que c'était l'assassin à la chaîne, les appelant pour les informer du destin de leur chef.

/ Oh, Mon Dieu, je ne suis pas encore prête. /

Le téléphone sonna une cinquième fois, et Shalnark fit signe que oui de la tête, lui faisant signe de faire face à l'inévitable, et répondre à l'appel. Pakunoda prit une profonde inspiration – / Ce n'est pas assez/ cria son esprit – et ouvrit la ligne (appuya sur on pour répondre) avant que cela puisse sonner une sixième fois.

"Ca t'a pris assez longtemps!"

"Dancho?"

"Paku? Vous êtes encore à l'hôtel? Rentrez à la planque immédiatement; dis aux autres d'attendre là. J'arriverai bientôt (juste après)."

"Dancho, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où es-tu?"

Une pause, comme leur chef semblait regarder quelque chose, et puis, "J'expliquerais plus tard." Et avant qu'elle puisse demander, "Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'assassin à la chaîne."

Elle dû s'être affaissé de soulagement, mais les choses se passaient si vite, qu'elle ne le remarqua pas. Du coin de l'œil elle vit le garçon nommé Kirua se raidir. Il devait avoir entendu la dernière phrase. Son ouie était plus perçante que ce qu'ils l'en avait crédité.

"Est-ce que tu as compris, Paku? Rentrez, de suite, ne restez pas à l'hôtel."

"Oui – Dancho, attends!" ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, comme l'autre était prêt à raccrocher son téléphone. "Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire avec les otages?"

"Amenez les. J'ai quelque chose en tête."

Et puis la ligne fut coupée.

Elle raccrocha son téléphone, et, bougeant avec une déchirante lenteur, le remit dans sa poche. Elle leva les yeux; ses compagnons semblaient sur le point de se jeter sur elle et de l'étrangler pour avoir des réponses.

"C'était le chef," dit-elle calmement, d'un ton monotone, le vide présent dans son ton de voix indiquant que sa bouche répondait automatiquement, totalement séparée de ses pensées et sentiments, qui, à ce moment là, lui donnait l'impression d'être au plus profond des enfers.

"Et?"

"Il a dit qu'on devait rentrer à la planque. Il nous rejoindra là-bas."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!"

"Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas dit," et avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ai pu commencer à se jeter sur elle, elle leur dit ce qu'ils attendaient tous d'entendre. "Il a dit qu'il avait capturé l'assassin à la chaîne."

Faites confiance au chef pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Un instant… "quelque chose en tête"…?

ooOOOoo

York Shin City est une des plus grandes métropoles des environs. Des centaines d'étages d'hôtels cinq étoiles, de grands théâtres, des casinos tape à l'œil, des maisons d'enchères opulentes, des marchés vastes et d'énormes grands magasins – c'est tout ça, et plus. C'est littéralement une cour de recréation pour les riches et les célébrités. Des gens de tous styles de vie se rassemblaient ici toute l'année, comme participants, et comme spectateurs dans ces activités diurnes – et nocturnes.

C'est aussi une de ces villes qui ne dorment soi-disant jamais. Des signaux néons, aux stroboscopes étincelants, en passant par les simples lampes fluorescentes; tous les types d'éclairages disponibles pour le genre humain s'allumaient quand le soleil se couchait, la ville accueillait ces révélateurs de nuit à bras ouverts. C'est pourquoi les chambres situées dans les plus hauts étages des hôtels n'étaient jamais occupées. Plus on allait haut, plus la facture était élevée, et plus la vue était spectaculaire.

/ Et tu ne peux pas aller plus haut que là où je me trouve maintenant – sans voler bien sûr. / Pensa Kuroro avec un humour désinvolte comme il sautait du toit d'un hôtel à un autre, franchissant des centaines de pieds à chaque bond, et sommairement écartant les hauteurs plongeantes d'un regard désintéressé.

La vue aurait pu être considéré comme romantique… si il n'était pas entrain de porter quelqu'un en travers de son épaule gauche comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

Son ennemi mortel, pour être exact; l'assassin à la chaîne, actuellement dans les pommes.

Et même inconscient, le gamin l'agaçait, forçant ses neurones à travailler, lui faisant repenser ses stratégies et ses plans.

Pourquoi avait il épargné le blond? Il aurait dû tuer le garçon, le premier – et le dernier, il espérait – qui avait été capable de l'attraper, même si la captivité avait été brève.

Et c'était probablement un pur coup de chance qu'il ai été capable de s'échapper, pensa-t-il de mauvaise humeur, renfrogné, et à contrecœur. L'opportunité, cela avait été un clignotement, une soudaine obscurité dans le supposé imperturbable flot de lumière de l'un des lampadaires de la ville, juste comme ils passaient dessous.

Peut-être que si son opposant n'avait pas eu les nerfs autant à vif, ou avait fait plus attention… – des guerres avaient été gagnées et perdues à cause d'un manque d'attention – enfin, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les chaînes argentées enroulées autour de lui s'étaient détendues juste un peu, juste au moment, infinitésimal, de soudaine obscurité.

Cela avait suffit. Kuroro s'était immédiatement jetés sur l'occasion, et glissé hors des chaînes avant que l'autre n'ait réalisé son erreur.

Il s'était déplacé pour faire face au blond, avait fait tourner son talon gauche, avant de lui asséner le plus puissant coup de pied latéral qu'il pouvait exécuter avec son pied droit. Le bruit sourd satisfaisant d'un pied percutant un estomac retentit dans l'air froid de la nuit autour d'eux, et la versatile lumière du lampadaire avait de nouveau vacillée, éclairant le visage de l'assassin figé en une grimace de choc et douleur.

Ce coup avait été porté pour tuer et cela avait décapité des ennemis moins puissants, aussi Kuroro regarda avec une légère surprise son opposant lutter pour rester droit et conscient après avoir seulement été repoussé de 5 mètres.

Le gosse avait réussi à placer une garde partielle, après tout, juste avant que son coup ne l'atteigne. Mais ce n'était pas assez – ça n'avait pas été assez, étant donné qu'il perdit le contrôle de son muscle et tomba à quatre pattes.

Le morceau de chaîne encore enroulé lâchement autour de Kuroro disparut, son créateur étant trop affaibli pour le maintenir dans un état solide.

Il s'avança alors, pour lui donner un second coup, fatal cette fois-ci, mais, avant qu'il puisse le faire, Kuroro se trouva plongé dans une paire d'yeux rouges furieux. Et bien, en fait, ils n'étaient pas constamment rouge – la couleur oscillait entre rouge sang et bleu ciel, revenait au rouge, puis au bleu, chaque changement de couleur signifiant que leur possesseur se trouvait à la frontière entre de l'inconscience. Un rapide coup d'œil sur une main pale lui montra que les armes de l'assassin apparaissaient et disparaissaient suivant les changements de couleurs. Apparaissaient – les yeux devenaient rouges; disparaissaient, et ils redevenaient bleu.

Il regardait fixement dans les yeux de l'autre, fasciné, une obscure mémoire remontant des tréfonds de sa mémoire, et, tardivement il réalisa que le blond le maudissait, la litanie de serments et menaces de mort coupant l'air froid de la nuit.

Seulement quelqu'un avec un nen du renforcement aurait pu survivre à ce coup, et l'assassin à la chaîne était supposé être un utilisateur de la matérialisation. Mais il était là, encore assez lucide pour proférer des jurons dans sa direction.

C'est probablement là que Kuroro décida de ne pas tuer le blond, pour des raisons qui n'étaient pas encore claires pour lui à ce moment– et l'étaient encore moins maintenant.

Ce n'était pas parce que voler son pouvoir l'intéressait – cette idée avait en fait été tout à la fin de sa liste; élimination immédiate du danger et de la menace avait été placé en priorité. Pas plus qu'il ne pensait à la vengeance à travers la torture et une mort lente et douloureuse. (C'était normalement la tasse de thé de Feitan.) Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été impressionné alors? Impressionné par la force et les talents du blond, et intrigué par la manière dont il les avaient acquis…?

Quelque qu'ait été la raison, ça lui avait échappé, tout comme ça lui échappait maintenant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, à la place du coup fatal, il avait donné une nette hachette à l'arrière du crane du blond, et l'assassin à la chaîne avait finalement arrêté de se débattre et sombré dans l'inconscience.

Pure chance – pour lui, bien sûr – c'était probablement aussi grâce à la décision de l'assassin à la chaîne de choisir de traverser une rue vide, ou autrement cela aurait été très difficile de s'expliquer, si quelqu'un avait vu Kuroro s'appuyer sur la figure étendue gisant dans la rue – juste comme il avait fait pendant qu'il avait sorti son téléphone cellulaire pour appeler Pakunoda.

Il avait été seulement à moitié attentif durant la brève conversation téléphonique, disant à son second de rassembler les membres de leur groupe et de rentrer à leur planque. L'autre moitié de sa concentration avait été utilisé en contemplation, comme il avait regardé fixement l'infamant assassin à la chaîne.

Il aurait dû tuer l'ennemi à ce moment là, venger la mort d'Ubogin, mais… un regard sur la face du tueur et toute sa colère avait disparut.

L'assassin à la chaîne… n'était pas supposé être si jeune. Les yeux fermé dans son sommeil, (inconscience aurait été un terme plus juste, mais ça ne sonnait pas aussi bien) l'ennemi ressemblait presque à un enfant, angélique, un chérubin non teinté par l'obscurité ou le péché.

C'était aussi là qu'il avait découvert le vrai sexe de l'assassin à la chaîne. Il avait arbitrairement assumé que le blond (brun alors) était une femme – à cause du costume féminin de réceptionniste; mais il regarda mieux, et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il s'était accroupi, avait agrippé la queue de cheval, tiré… et, sous le choc, fixé du regard les cheveux blonds qui s'étaient libérés de la perruque brune.

Et puis, après avoir pensé prudemment, il avait retourné l'assassin à la chaîne sur le dos, et avait utilisé une manche pour enlever le rouge à lèvres.

Ouaip, définitivement un garçon. Quoique un garçon fin et ressemblant à une fille.

Après quelques minutes de plus, ou à peu près, à le fixer du regard et réfléchir, Kuroro avait décidé de laisser tomber tout ses plans en enfer et de retourner à la planque. Il penserait à quelque chose sur le chemin.

Ce qui l'amenait où il était maintenant. A seulement quelques kilomètres du groupe d'immeubles abandonnés qu'ils avaient choisis comme planque, et il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il était supposé faire avec le blond.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que tuer l'assassin à la chaîne était descendu très loin dans la « liste des choses à faire ».

Coucou… le nom d'Ubogin ne te dit rien? Se plaignit son ennuyeuse voix intérieure, à la fois critique, juge, jury et exécuteur au besoin. Tu détestes ce gars, et il te déteste. Il te tuera à la première occasion qu'il aura. Pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas le tuer?

/ Je ne le déteste pas; il a tué Ubogin, et comme chef du groupe, c'est seulement professionnel que je le ramène aux autres, et puis les laissent décider comme un groupe… /

Professionnel? Décision de groupe? Même à ses propres oreilles, cela sonnait pathétique. Superficiel, pathétique, enfantin –

/ Ferme là juste, ok/ grogna-t-il en réponse à sa suffisante voix intérieure. / Je vais juste… je ne sais pas encore. Je vais trouver une raison… éventuellement. /

Ouais, c'est ça.

Si il n'y avait rien d'autre, ces chaînes seraient très pratique au lit.

Par l'enfer, d'où est-ce que cette pensée venait!

fin du chapitre un

Notes:

Kusari – japonais pour chaîne (pas sûr)

C'est une de mes premières traduction alors donnez moi votre avis.

J'accepte les critiques si elles sont constructives.

Merci.


End file.
